pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
Mako Mori/Gallery
''Pacific Rim'' Tales From Year Zero Young Mako 02.jpg|Mako in 2013 Mako YearZero.jpg|Stacker Pentecosts reads the newspaper detailing Mako's survival Young Mako Year Zero 03.jpg|Mako and Pentecost on the way to Anchorage, Alaska following her adoption Tamsin Young Mako.jpg|Stacker takes Mako to meet Tamsin for the first time Tamsin Young Mako 02.jpg|Mako introduces herself to a tearful Tamsin Stacker Tasmin Mako.jpg|A new family unites Tales From The Drift Mako_and_Stacker-01.png|Mako interrupts Pentecost's conversation with Duc and Kaori Jessop. Mako_and_Stacker-02.png|Mako is chided by Pentecost for her impatience. Mako_and_Stacker-03.png|Mako expresses her want to see Kaori. Mako_and_Koari-01.png|Mako rushes to embrace Kaori. Mako_and_Koari-02.png|Mako talks to Kaori about the Jaegers. Mako_and_Koari-03.png|Kaori asks Mako to tell her what happened to Tacit Ronin. Mako_and_Koari-04.png|Mako tells Kaori what happened after the battle. Mako_and_Koari-05.png|Mako and Kaori react to the arrival of Ragnarok. Mako_and_Koari-06.png|Mako warns Pentecost about the Kaiju. Kaori_and_Duc-15.png|thumb|Duc and Kaori are buried next to each other. Mako_Mori-01.png|A tearful Mako at Kaori and Duc's funeral. Mako_and_Stacker-04.png|Mako and Pentecost at the Jessop's funeral. Promotional Mako_Mori_Poster.jpg|Mako Character Poster Mako Official Profile.jpg Mako Mori Scan.png Mako Mori PPDC Badge.png|Mako's Defense Corps. badge Stacker_and_Mako_Still-02.png|Mako and Stacker on the Shatterdome elevator. Stacker Pentecost, Mako and Raleigh.jpg Mako and Raleigh Still-01.png makostacker.jpg Stacker_and_Mako_Still-01.png Stacker Mako Office.png|Mako and Stacker in his office Mako Mori 3.jpg Mako Scan 01 - Copy (2).jpg Mako and Raleigh.jpg Mako_Still_01.png Mako_Still_02.png Mako_Still_06.png Mako_Still_07.png Mako_Still_03.png Young Mako and Raleigh.jpg Mako Mori 2.jpg Charlie hunnam rinko kikuchi pacific rim.jpeg Mako_Still_04.png MMM Still-01.png Raleigh and Mako Still.jpg Mako Raleigh Post Drift.png Mako and Raleigh piloting.jpg SS-KH-19395.jpg Charlie hunnam rinko kikuchi pacific rim 2.jpeg Ss-iy10.jpg Screenshots Young Mako Drift 02.jpg|One of Mako's memories as seen in the Drift. Mako_Drift-01.jpg Mako_Drift-02.jpg Mako_Drift-03.jpg makobaby.jpeg Mako9tf.png Onibaba.jpg|Mako runs from Onibaba Young Mako 04.jpg Young_Mako-01.jpg Raleigh_and_Mako's_memory_(2).jpg|Raleigh witnesses Mako's memory of the 2016 attack on Tokyo. Young_Mako_10.jpg Young_Mako-06.png Young_Mako-08.png Mako's Bedroom A.jpg|Deleted scene featuring Mako in her bedroom Mako-01.jpg Mako_vs_Raleigh.jpg|Mako vs. Raleigh makoface.jpeg Mako's_Room_B.jpg Mako-03.jpg|A surprised Mako greets Pentecost at the door Mako and Pentecost.jpg Raleigh-04.jpg Raleigh-05.jpg Mako-07.jpg Mako-08.jpg Pr-rangers-loccent.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-12-18-14h22m47s5.png Screenshot (133).png|Mako and Raleigh are grounded by Pentecost Mako-04.jpg Mako-11.jpg|Mako is knocked out of alignment by Raleigh's flashback mako suit.jpeg Mako-12.jpg|Mako's reactions to her memory of the 2016 Tokyo attack inside the Drift. Mako-05.jpg Mako-06.jpg|Mako and Raleigh post-Drift failure Mako-09.jpg|Mako and Raleigh prepare to attack Otachi. Raleigh_and_Mako_drifting.jpg|Raleigh helps and watches Mako deploy Gipsy Danger's Chain Sword. Screenshot (135).png|Mako prepares to behead Otachi. Mako-9.jpg Mako-10.jpg|Mako before Operation Pitfall commences. Mako-16.jpg Gipsy Danger ConnPod-14.jpg Makoieb0.png Pr-mako-escaping-gipsy.jpg Pr-mako-escapepod.jpg Mako_and_Raleigh_rescued.jpg|Mako and Raleigh wait for pickup in the Pacific Ocean. Drift Space Mako_Drift_Space-01.png Mako_Drift_Space-02.png Mako_Drift_Space-03.png Mako_Drift_Space-04.png Mako_Drift_Space-05.png Mako_Drift_Space-06.png Mako_Drift_Space-07.png Behind the Scenes Rinko_Drift_BTS.png|Rinko Kikuchi filming the sequence for Mako and Raleigh's first Drift. Young_Mako-05.jpg|Charlie Hunnam and Mana Ashida on the "Tokyo" set of Pacific Rim. Mana BTS-01.png Mana BTS-03.png Mana BTS-04.png Mako_Deleted_Scene-05.png|Incomplete alternate scene of Mako and Raleigh in Mako's memory. Mako and Raleigh Deleted Scene.png|Incomplete deleted scene of Mako and Raleigh after their Drift fails Mako_Deleted_Scene-04.jpg Mako BTS.jpg Mako_Deleted_Scene-02.jpg Mako Deleted Scene-01.jpg Raleigh_BTS-11.png|Charlie Hunnam and Rinko Kikuchi filming one version of the Pacific Rim ending. Mako and Raleigh BTS.png Mana BTS-02.jpg|Mana Ashida and Guillermo del Toro on set Mako's_Hanbo_Staff-01.jpg|Young Mako Mori's (Mana Ashida) first Hanbo Staff as seen in the Drift. Mako's_Hanbo_Staff-02.jpg Pac_Rim_Props-230.jpg|Mako's "tea set" Pac_Rim_Props-234.jpg Mako’s_Corkboard-01.jpg|Mako's bedroom chalkboard Mako’s_Corkboard-02.jpg|Conn-Pod blueprint on Mako's chalkboard. "1138" is a reference to the George Lucas Films, THX 1138 and Electronic Labyrinth: THX 1138 43B. Mako’s_Corkboard-03.jpg Mako’s_Corkboard-04.jpg Mako’s_Corkboard-05.jpg Concept Art Art_-06.jpg|Concept art of Mako Mako Curitry Suit.jpg|Concept art of Mako in the circuitry suit Mako Drivesuit Concept.png Tumblr_mr883yNJg81s2jfn0o1_500.jpg|Concept art of Mako in a boiler suit. Art-mako-1.jpg Mako Scan 01 - Copy.jpg Mako Scan 01 - Copy (3).jpg Mako DOB.jpg|Mako's vital data Raleigh_and_Mako_Concept_Art-01.png|Concept art of Mako and Raleigh from the original draft script of Pacific Rim Raleigh_and_Mako_Concept_Art-02.png|Concept art of Mako and Raleigh from the original ending of Pacific Rim's draft script. Art-z-Coyote Tango 3b.jpg ''Pacific Rim: Uprising'' Promotional Mako_Mori_(EMPIRE_Magazine)-01.jpg Pacific_Rim_Uprising-22.jpg Screenshots New York Comic-Con Teaser Trailer Mako_Mori_(Uprising)-02.png|Mako Mori, Liwen Shao, and Newton Geiszler Mako_Mori_(Uprising)-03.png Mako_Mori_(Uprising)-01.png|Mako and Jake share a moment together up in the "rafters". Pacific Rim: Uprising Behind the Scenes Concept Art Category:Wikia Gallery